1. Field
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of displays. In a LCD, voltages are applied to two facing electrodes (a pixel electrode and a common electrode) to control the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two electrodes. Accordingly, the amount of light that transmits through the liquid crystal layer is adjusted.
Generally, a LCD maintains a gap between two substrates to have a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates. To this end, a spacer is formed between the two substrates. However, since the spacer is attached to one of the two substrates using an adhesive, it may complicate the process of fabricating the LCD and increase the fabrication cost.
In order to simplify the process of fabricating the LCD and reduce the fabrication cost, a cavity that provides a space for the formation of the liquid crystal layer may be formed on one substrate, instead of the spacer formed between the two substrates.
The cavity may be formed by forming a sacrificial layer, a common electrode, a passivation layer and a cover layer on one substrate and then removing the sacrificial layer. The cavity has an entrance to provide a passage through which liquid crystals are injected into the cavity. The entrance of the cavity is opened when the liquid crystals are injected into the cavity and is sealed after the completion of the injection of the liquid crystals.
In the LCD having the cavity, a light-blocking pattern that blocks unnecessary light for the formation of an image may be disposed near the entrance of the cavity. The light-blocking pattern is typically formed of light-blocking organic matter. However, the organic matter makes it difficult to adjust a thickness of an element that is to be formed. Thus, the element can be formed unwantedly thick. Accordingly, the thick light-blocking pattern may act as a barrier when the liquid crystals are injected into the cavity, thereby making the injection of the liquid crystals into the cavity difficult.